


Raspberry Lips

by Sheepie



Series: Gucci & Chanel [5]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Genderfluid!Eggsy, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fill, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> gucci & chanel: eggsy tries out various lipsticks to see which one suits them the most. asks his lovely men which one they prefer. nsfw? sfw? ö3ö</p>
<p>Harry and Merlin help Eggsy pick a new lipstick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed.
> 
> Just a cute little prompt fill. No real plot here other than a snapshot of Eggsy's life with Merlin and Harry. I have a few ideas queued for these three that's more plot-oriented, but IDK when they'll come out. I hope you enjoy this though!

            Harrod’s was busy, but it was to be expected on a rainy Saturday afternoon when the only thing to do was either sit inside with a hot cuppa or go shopping. Eggsy had been content to lounge about in his trackies, especially since he’d just been abroad for the last two weeks on a mission in Guatemala, but Harry had suggested an outing.

            “No point in lazing about just because of a bit of dampness,” Harry had said to Eggsy and Merlin, already holding their rain coats. A bit of dampness was an understatement. The light drizzle that began in the morning had turned into a steady downpour, and if it kept going the way it was, Eggsy was sure they’d all be taking sailboats home.

            Eggsy huffed, but went up to change. Merlin put up more of a fight, grumbling about work to be done, and this or that to be reworked, and, “I don’t have time to entertain your whims,” he’d groused, only to be soothed a moment later by a stroke of Harry’s hand and a kiss to the forehead.

            Whether he was home or out on the town, Eggsy didn’t care. He just wanted to spend time with Harry and Merlin. The two weeks apart had been hard, especially when Eggsy had spent the majority of the time in one of his suits—and while he loved his luxurious bespoke suits, and there were plenty of days he was happy to wear them, there had been a few days where he’d woken up and been overwhelmed with the need to not be that person, to not be the boy he normally was, but the girl he sometimes was. And not being allowed that, not being able to be that part of himself, had been stifling and painful. It was as if someone had wrapped a tourniquet around his arm and left it there, and all he could was watch as part of himself withered and died.

            Coming home meant not shutting off part of himself, but once more giving it life; he could be the him that _was_ a him, as well as be the her that _was_ a her.

            So when Harry suggested they go out, and after coercing Merlin into going, Eggsy had changed out of his trackies and into a pair of high-waist skinny jeans and a burgundy crop top.

            Eggsy swung the bag gently at her side as she weaved through the crowd. She was flanked on either side by Merlin and Harry, who each carried armloads of bags. If Harry was worried about his bank statement next month, he didn’t show it.

            “Do y’ mind if we stop at the makeup counter? I wanted to get a new lipstick,” Eggsy asked. She no longer stumbled over requests. Harry and Merlin had shown complete support for her identity, and she knew that no matter what, she could always be herself around them.

            “Whatever you want, sweetling,” Harry said, already making his way towards the counter.

            The shop girl looked up, and for a few seconds she just stared, her gaze flitting back and forth from Harry to Eggsy to Merlin, unable to decide where she wanted to look—Eggsy sympathized for her, it was hard not to stare when Merlin and Harry were in a room.

            She settled on Eggsy, seeming to decide she was the likely customer, and smiled. “Good afternoon, how may I help you?”

            “Just browsing, looking for a new lipstick,” Eggsy said.

            It wasn’t always easy to go shopping. She’d experienced more than once the prejudice that came with being non-cis, and while she had resigned herself to the fact that not everyone was progressive, it still made dealing with certain aspects of her life hard. But with so many loved ones supporting her, and the newfound confidence that she’d developed as an agent, Eggsy stopped worrying about what others think, and started focusing on what she thought.

            The shop girl—her name tag said Clarice—didn’t miss a beat. She moved over to where the lipsticks were displayed and asked, “Was there any particular brand you were interested in, or were you shopping for a certain color?”

            “Just wanted to get sumfin different,” Eggsy said, “Though I do like Bobby Brown.”

            “Good choice.” She pulled out a tray with an assortment of lipsticks in varying shades of pinks, reds, and nudes. “Now were you looking for something more traditional or modern?”

            “Traditional. I want something that can go with anything. Preferably in a pink tone.”

            Merlin and Harry stood to the side, watching intently. Merlin picked up one of the lipsticks and turned it in his hands, thick brows drawn thoughtfully together. Eggsy could practically hear the gears turning in his head. She knew the wizard was working on a line of cosmetic weapons for her and Roxy, but nothing had come out of the test phases yet.

            “Why don’t we try a few on and see what works for you?” Clarice suggested. Eggsy agreed, and she selected a few colors, before coming around the counter with some supplies and lipstick. “Here are some shades that I think will go well with your complexion. Warmer tones will work best.”

            She handed Eggsy a tissue to wipe his current lipstick off with, then dipped a brush in a beige-pink. “This is Toasted Almonds,” She said.

            Eggsy parted her lips, glancing over Clarice’s shoulder to Harry and Merlin, who gathered behind her. Merlin had placed the lipstick container he’d been observing back, and seemed content to watch as Clarice painted Eggsy’s mouth.

            When she finished, she stepped back and handed Eggsy a mirror. “What do you think?”

            Eggsy looked at herself. It was nice, but a little too fleshy for him. She looked over and Merlin and Harry and flashed them a flirtatious smirk. “Wot do y’ think? Is it my color?”

            “Aye, it’s lovely,” Merlin said, a ‘but’ hanging silently at the end of the sentence.

            “But?”

            “Maybe something not so…” Harry paused, waving a hand in front of himself as if he could conjure the word he was looking for. “Skin tone?”

            “How about this color?” Clarice held up pinkish peach shade.

            “Nae, that doesn’t suit her,” Merlin said.

            “What about this, darling?” Harry held up a light raspberry tint.

            “I like it,” Eggsy said, trying to fight the grin that pulled at the corners of her mouth, and failing. Warmth bubbled in her chest, making her giddy and light-headed.

            Clarice waited until Eggsy cleaned her lips, then applied the lipstick that Harry had selected. She stepped back to let her take a look. It was a lovely shade, turning slightly brighter when actually applied to her lips. The raspberry color brought out her green eyes, making them pop vibrantly. She glanced over at Merlin and Harry, mouth quirked, and asked, “Well?”

            The look both men gave her made Eggsy squirm. She shuffled in place, adjusting her grip on her shopping bag, not sure if the stare they shared was bad or good. “Is it too bright?”

            “She’ll take it,” Harry stated in reply.

            Clarice covered her mouth, hiding a laugh, and said, “I’ll ring it up now.”

            Eggsy pursed her mouth. “Didn’t have to freak me out like that. I thought maybe I looked like a clown or sumfin.”

            “Nae, lass,” Merlin said, stepping up beside her and winding his arm around Eggsy’s waist. “Ye look absolutely radiant.”

            Harry dropped a kiss on Eggsy’s mouth and whispered, “You do, my treasure. And when we get home, I want to find out what your raspberry lip look like on my skin.”

            Oh, well there was a lovely idea.

            They made their purchase, and when they got home, both Merlin and Harry did find out what raspberry lip prints looked like scattered across their skin.


End file.
